Shattered Heart
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: the girls are mad at the boys and fight them, the boys dont know why theyre mad, what happened, why do they forget
1. anger

a/n okay I hope you all don't mind my grammar and spelling mistakes, its summer my brain is mush, and the fact that the thing is done mostly in Rashels point of view cause I would love to be Rashel. oh and before I forget I have to dedicate this story to vanessa123 her story when your gone inspired me to write

mine

_Disclaimer: _

_l.J.; if you say that you don't own the night world I will make you into Rashel from my book_

_Me: ok I don't own the night world_

**Chapter 1: anger**

We walked hand and hand down the moonlight beach and he pulled me to the ground and sweetly kissed me on the mouth. Quinn rolled on top of me,

"I love you kitty."

I sighed in response and pulled him down for another kiss rashel rashel its started out slow and quiet, it gradually got louder rashel rashel, RASHEL JORDAN GET YOUR LAZY BUT OUT OF BED! I was startled awake and jumped out of the bed into a fighting stance I looked up my wonderful soul mate, who at this point I wanted to strangle, backed up against the wall in fear. I looked around the room for what was scaring my boyfriend like that. There was nothing there, and I realized I looked as if I was about to kill him

"nice awakening ," I grumbled sarcastically

"good morning to you too, oh wait, I mean afternoon." Quinn gave me a twisted smile and I beamed him one right back. I glanced at the clock it was one o'clock

"would you like to get some late lunch/breakfast with me?"

"sure."

I grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled him down the hallway to the kitchen. I popped a piece of bread into the toaster for me and poured him a glass of blood. When I handed it to him I heard the ding or the toaster, barely toasted. I took a bite and spit it out. Quinn started rolling around on the ground laughing, I gave him a look. What was wrong with that bread, I looked at it again and saw that it was not whole wheat like I always eat it was white bread covered in dirt to make it look like bread. I knew why Quinn was laughing, it was another one of him and the guys pranks.

"MORGEAD!" I heard Jez yell from above, she came running down the stairs into the kitchen her fiery red hair was the color of limes

"IM GONNA KILL MORGEAD WHEN I FIND HIM!" she ran out the door off to search the house for him, you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. Quinn was still rolling on the floor laughing, I glared at him and left the room in order to go up to the training room to take the heads off some dummies to get rid of my anger. As I rounded the corner I ran into Mary-Lynette, who also looked mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stupid Ash and all the stupid boys hid all my clothes again."

"What else could go wrong today?" as soon as I finished that sentence I entered with Mary Lynette into the training room to see Keller shredding all the dummies to pieces in her half and half form.

"KELLER STOP!" I yelled , she turned around and snarled at me, snarled, she actually snarled at her best friend. A look of shock came over her face and I instantly felt bad for being mad at her

"Sorry guys, I was just really mad at Galen, we were running our daily jog and he stepped on my tail. The first couple of times I forgave him and took it as an accident but he kept doing it so I got mad and left, then came in here and started shredding the dummies."

"I know how you feel, Quinn woke me up really rudely and covered my bread in dirt, Morgead died Jez's hair lime green, and ash hid all of Mare's clothes again."

"These 'pranks' from the guys have gone on long enough, lets gather all the girls and decide what were going to do about it" Mary-Lynette announced

"Yeah!" Keller and I yelled.

First we went up to Hannah and Thierry's room and found Hannah curled up in a ball crying. I walked over to where she sat and put a arm around her to try and comfort her. She laid her head on my shoulder and whispered

"Why, I thought he loved me?"

"What happened" Mary-Lynette asked in a very kind tone.

"Timmy told me that the he over heard Thierry talking to Lupe about how he wished I would be less needy and 'man up'."

We sat their for a little while longer, I handed her a tissue and she stopped crying.

"Hannah we are sick of the guys too, so were wondering if you want to come with us to get all the girls together and have a meeting about what were going to do about them."

"Ok," Hannah whimpered we walked out of her room to go look for some other girls, we checked the room where Gillian and Thea did their spells. Thea was standing inside throwing ingredients into a miny cauldron and whispering words under her breath.

"What's up?" Keller asked confused by gentle Thea's behaviour.

"Eric says he wants me to stop being so caught up in 'stupid magic', so I said well that's my life i'm a witch it's what I do and stormed down here to make a potion that will make him act like a eight year old girl."

"Well instead of doing that, cause you know it sounds like so much fun, would you like to come with us to have a meeting with the other girls about the boys behaviour." asked Hannah

"You know what, I will."

The five of us walked out of the room, Thea left her pot bubbling, to go find the rest of the girls. We walked out to the garden hoping to find Gillian or Poppy because they both like to hang out there. When we pushed open the sliding glass doors we saw Poppy and Gillian talking on the bench.

"Hey guys, guess what," greeted Gillian.

"Let me guess, boy trouble?" asked Thea

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Poppy

"Our soul mates are jerks, what happened to you guys?" Hannah interjected

"Well, David died my clothes bubblegum pink," started Gillian.

"and James turned off the hot water this morning as I was having my shower, then worst of all they denied it," finished Poppy

"Well would you like to come with us and see what we can do about that?"

"Sure," they both replied together.

"Ok we just have to find Jez and Maggie now."

"Alright then while you look for them, me, Gillian, Poppy, Thea, and Mare will wait for you in the kitchen, I haven't ate breakfast yet."

The five of them left, leaving me to go and find Jez and Maggie ourselves. We checked the first floor, the bedrooms, the living rooms, the game room, and the meeting room, we didn't even see a sign of them yet. We started on the second floor where we found Jez, towel trying her once again fiery, red, hair. There was a wooden stake laying on the white tiled floor beside her.

"I'm guessing you couldn't find Morgead?"

"Yep, I found him all right, the jerk ran into the garage and drove off in one of the cars. No way was I going out like this in public so I died my hair back."

"Ok when your done us girls are having a meeting about the boys, so why don't you meet us in the kitchen. By any chance do you know where to find Maggie?"

"Ok i'm almost done I'll see you there, last time I saw Maggie she was bawling in the blue room over something, I didn't stop to see why because I was already chasing down Morgead."

"Ok thanks." I replied.

Keller and I left Jez in the bathroom and went up a floor to the blue room. The walls were blue, the carpet was blue, the roof was blue, even the furniture was blue. We scanned the room and found Maggie sitting on one of the massive couches in tears.

"What's wrong?" Keller asked.

"Delos said he needed sometime away so he was going to have a guys day. He wants to get away from me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "if it helps were having a meeting about how were going to get the boys back."

"Ok" Maggie got up and sniffled a little bit and walked with us down to the first floor, where the rest of the girls were waiting to get started. When we got to the kitchen everyone was sitting around the table, there were three spots left for us.

"Ok," I started. "We know the boys are being jerks, and we want to get back at them. Also we know they are going to be out for the rest of the day so what are we going to do?"

"I vote we chase them around with wooden swords." called Jez

"Ok, Jez you know I really do love your ideas, but haven't you tried that already?" Keller asked

"Well, actually it gives me an idea," I started

"What?" they all asked in unison

"How about we challenge them to a duel, each soul mate against his or her own soul mate. And if more girls win that boys they have to stop bugging us, but if they win they're free to do what they want."

"That's a great idea, Rashel, I like the way you think," exclaimed Jez, probably still happy for the violence.

Jez and I each went up to our rooms to get all the weapons we had. We came back downstairs and put them into the living room, we walked out to the door that connects the garage to the house and waited for them to come home. A few hours later Morgead cautiously peeked out the door and saw us all sitting there. He walked in with a confused look on his face, he was followed by the rest of the boys, who also looked very confused.

"If you could all come with us into the living room, we have something we need to talk to you about." I asked. Us girls got up first and walked down the hallway, we were followed by the boys looking even more confused than before.

**Another a/n **

**Dear readers (If I got any) I really hope you like this its my first and I wrote this in about an hour and a half please comment I want to know how I did I'm going to start writing the second chapter soon I just need to get this on first please leave me your critique and ideas just wondering I want to know who everyone's favourite couples are mine is a tie between quinn/rashel morgead/jez ash/mary-lynette and keller/galen I like them a lot cause they are my favourite characters**


	2. The fight part 1

a/n I hope you like it ok my brain is so mush I cant spell at all and instead of righting the numbers I actually put them there I dedicate this chapter to EmoticBiotic, and to answer your question you just have to wait and find out.

Disclaimer: hi if you recognize something it this story I don't own it

Chapter 2 disappear

I packed all my clothes, which only consisted of five pairs of black skinny jeans, five black tees, some bras and underwear, my two pairs of boots, and my work outfit. I started to pack in all my stakes and realized I couldn't fit them all in I only grabbed my favourites. The one I staked my first vampire with, my bokken from sensei, and the double knife that Quinn gave me for my eighteenth birthday, no matter how mad I was at him I couldn't leave it behind. I tried to tell myself it was for practical reasons but inside I knew it was something to remind me of Quinn. I felt a tear in the corner of my eye, but that was not right I am Rashel the cat I have do not cry. I wiped it away and walked out of our room for what I hoped was the last time

"When your ready meet me in the garage!" I called to the girls.

As I walked through the hallways I had fleeting memories of what used to be and what wont ever be again. I opened the door to the garage and everyone was waiting for me. Earlier that day I was elected leader so everyone was waiting on me.

"Ok ummm" I chewed my lip. "I will be in car one with Thea Jez Hannah and Maggie will drive, behind us will be Gillian, Poppy, Mary-Lynette will be driving and Keller is team leader for that car you guys stay behind us, ok lets get the fastest cars and get out of here before the boys get home."

I took a Lamborghini and Keller took the Audi, they were both black and really fast.

Smeared both licences plates with mud as I did back when I helped the lancers. We loaded in our luggage and drove off. I told Maggie to turn on left on the next exit. We turned and were followed by Keller's car we made it out of Las Vegas with ought being caught. Looked in the mirror to see how the other car was doing, when I saw a fleet of three cars turning the corner thought the windshield on the first car you could clearly see Theiry and Quinn sitting in the front they did not look to happy.

"Maggie we got to lose them, go as fast as you can!" I yelled at her.

She pushed the peddle to the floor and our car shot forward. Keller and the rest of the girls were right on our tail, but unfortunately so were the boys. I dialled Keller's cell phone, it rung twice then she answered.

"Put me on speaker," I growled into the mouthpiece.

"Ok," Keller said with worry in her voice.

I heard a beeping noise then the sound of all the girls in the car behind us screaming

"POPPY, DIDN'T YOU WRITE THE NOTE!" I screamed at her, all I heard was her gulp

"Well, umm, I was kind of sad to leave, even though it was completely necessary, and I kind of forgot."

"Poppy if we get caught I am so going to kill you."

She gulped again. I stuck my head out the wind and saw that we had lost them, for now. There was a small rock bluff we pulled our cars behind it and sat. everyone new to be quiet so that if the boys were walking they wouldn't hear us. In a few minutes I saw three cars shoot past us, we slowly pulled out and took the different road out. In another few minutes we were speeding down the freeway away from our soul mates. I looked at the girls around me, they looked cold and heart broken.

A little bit before sunset we pulled into a small hotel, just inside the state of Idaho, and used Theirys card to pay.

**Morgead's p.o.v.**

**I drove back from the mall in the second Porsche with David and James, we had just finished buying all the girls a new dress for a fancy, surprise dinner for Hanna's birthday. We parked the cars in the garage, but left the bags there since we were going to smuggle them in later. I expected that Jez would be waiting outside the door for me since she was trying to stake me, Jez did not give up easily. Cautiously, I opened the door. She wasn't there, I straightened up and opened it all the way. At least someone should have seen the cars drive up and be waiting for us. Behind me I heard Theiry call out**

"**Hannah dear, are you there."**

**No answer came from the house, it was eerily silent in the huge mansion. Not a sound, not even the soft sound of someone walking above us.**

"**Well," I started "lets look for a note or something they left to tell us where they went." we looked everywhere in the house no note, no girls. We all met again in the kitchen, Ash came in holding Timmy by his shirt collar.**

"**Timmy here says he knows where they went," growled Ash angrily.**

"**Timmy, if you don't tell us where the girls went I will rip of your limbs one by one," Quinn warned him.**

**Timmy whimpered and one by one we surrounded him with Ash holding him up by his collar in the middle of the circle. Quinn grabbed his arm and started to apply slight pressure on it.**

"**Ok, ok, I will tell you," shrieked Timmy, "I over heard them talking about how they were fed up with you and were going to leave, they said something about Canada. that's all I heard I swear."**

**Ash dropped Timmy and he ran off to go and hide somewhere. None of us noticed, we were too busy running back into our cars and speeding down the long driveway. We sped through all of Las Vegas, surely breaking all speed laws. We turned off onto interstate five and saw to cars both with smeared mud driving in front. I knew that was them you could see in the rear window of the last car poppy's coppery curls. The first car shot forward, then the second car, so did we. I tried to call Jez on our soul mate link, and all I got was a tall wall with threatening spikes pointing towards me. I backed off and set my eyes on finding where they went because we lost them again. We zoomed out passed a rock bluff and kept going we drove for miles and miles till we reached the border of Idaho.**

"**I think we missed them," David whispered nonchalantly**

"**Ya think!" I raged back at him**

**It was getting dark outside so we stopped in at a nice hotel for the night.**

**a/n sorry this one is short I will try to write a bigger one next time please give critique and ideas**


	3. the fight part 2

a/n sorry for not updating for awhile the internet broke down at my house, it was killing me I couldn't use my online thesaurus check my email chat with my friend or look something up when I needed to like a step by step guide to knocking a person out so if its incorrect you know why. I wrote as many chapters as I could on this story and my other story truth or dare (really funny please read.) so I hope you like this chapter. Since I did the first three fights in the boys pov I will do the next three fights in the girls pov

Disclaimer:

Fortune teller; state your name

Me: rashelandkeller

Fortune teller: I will read you and tell you one thing about yourself you didn't know

Me: ok

Fortune teller: you do not own the night world

Me: thanks for ruining my life lady I really thought I did :'(

Chapter three part 2

Poppy's pov

As I watched Jez and Morgead fight, Rashel was showing me how to properly knock a person out. First you made sure that they were close enough to hit, second you hit them with all the force you can muster into their jaw or temples. She also told me it is easier to knock a person out with a hit to the temples, because your temples are a straight hit to your brain. Some of the other girls gave me tips like 'hit as hard as you can', 'use your weight when striking', 'do things impulsively , and 'don't let your guard down'. they were all good hints but I was not sure I could do it. I knew the girls were counting on me to help because the human girls weren't great fighters against vampires. I looked through the window and saw that Jez had lost and was being carried out by Morgead, I had to win this. Rashel got up and announced that I was up next, she turned and gave me a shaky smile, I tried to return it. James and I walked into the training room, swords in hand.

"You know, Poppy, you don't have to do this," he whispered.

"Oh, you yield then?" I asked sweetly

"No!" he scoffed.

"Then it must be done, let's get started," I hissed, he looked at me surprise on his face, and had dropped all his defences. I took that moment to jump at him and was right on target. He crashed to the hard wooden floor with me on top of him. I aimed a punch at his left temple, since it was a round house punch, it didn't have as much force as a normal punch would. I didn't knock him out, by the looks of it I only made him madder.

"James please just yield, what's the big deal, so what, you guys will have to stop pulling pranks on us. If you really want, I bet if you could negotiate with us."

James snarled at me, and kicked me in the stomach, and sent me flying into one of the punching bags on the wall. The wind was knocked out of me and I fell to the ground with a thud. If James wanted to play that way I could too. I sprung at him kicking and clawing. We started rolling around on the floor biting, kicking and punching each other. While the fight went on the old Poppy North was forgotten, and a whole new one had taken her place. I had sometime during the fight given him a hit to his private area and he took a sharp intake of breath. I knew he would recover soon, so I looked around the room for something to tie him up with. Sitting on one of the cupboards was some hemp. I ran to grab it and back quickly, using my vampire speed. I hog tied him around the arms and legs and then threw my arms up yelling, "time?", just like they did at the many rodeos I went to with Phil and my parents when I was a kid. I picked him up and walked out of the room.

"If this doesn't count for beat, then what does?" nobody said anything, the just stared at me looking like I was crazy. Rashel got up with a smirk and drew another tick on the girls side.

"Good job, Poppy, next up is Delos verses Gillian."

She smiled again and sat down again in Quinn's lap, he wrapped her arms around her, and she leaned against him sighing. I untied James, and he grabbed my arm protectively and whispered in my ear,

"What just happened?"

I turned around and smiled at him walking with him back to the love seat and pressed my side against his. I had no doubts that Gillian had also been taught how to knock someone out.

Gillian's pov

This would go horrible, I just knew it. My mind just kept wandering back to all the times in the black kingdom when Delos would just pick me up and carry me somewhere like nobodys business. There was no way I could beat him, even if he didn't use the blue fire.

stood facing each other in the training room which to me just felt more like a area or a wrestling ring. I gulped and stared at Delos fighting the tears that came to my eyes when I remembered how much I loved him, and what I was about to do to him. He stepped forward walking towards me from the other side of the room giving me time to run away from him. He finally reached me and my instincts finally kicked in. he looked like he was a predator stalking, me, his prey. I ran away, trying to get to the other side of the room, his arm flashed out, with his lightning fast reflexes, and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp, slowly, dramatically, he pulled me towards me. The closer I got, more pressure built up around me. I was two feet away from him, and had to think of something quick.

"Can we bring this outside?"

He looked at me and smiled, "have it your way."

Delos released my arm and calmly we both walked out the door.

"We have decided to continue our fight outside," he informed the onlookers.

Delos tried too wrap his arm around my shoulders and I pushed it off, shooting him a glare. Silently, we all walked out the front door and to the trees surrounding the mansion. We entered into the dense green forest and a shape flashed past me. I looked at it quizzically until I realized it was Ash carrying Mary-Lynette on his back. Our group of vampires, shape shifters, witches, and humans, trudged through the thick vegetation until we came to a large clearing. Delos and I walked to the middle.

"I will give you ten seconds to run before I start chasing you, starting now."

I turned on my heel and ran to the edge of the clearing.

"10..."

Steely Neely, had her head down and swerved through the trees

"9..."

I passed a grouping of giant redwoods.

"8..."

Everything was beginning to blur together, I was running at the fastest pace I had ever achieved, not even to years ago when I was running from Bern the shape shifter.

"7..."

I somehow achieved the impossible and was running even faster.

"6..."

Everything around me was a solid wall of green.

"5..."

His voice was quieter now.

"4..."

I must have been relying on some unseen force that was keeping me from hitting any trees.

"3..." I was sure I couldn't here the voice anymore, Delos must have been sending it over the soul mate link. Quickly I cut the connection short and put up walls around my head

"2..." I whispered to myself. "1..."

Seconds, each one feeling like minutes, passed until I heard the crunching of tree branches which no doubt was Delos trying to catch me. When I felt he was close I stopped running, and skidded three feet in the dirt. Just as I was hoping, I saw a shape, that was undoubtedly Delos jump overhead. I didn't have much time, I turned and ran back to where the others were waiting. Somehow I knew that if I got there without Delos catching me, I would win. I was too late, he dropped from a tall grouping of three redwoods and grabbed me by the waist pulling me to the soft mossy earth. He made sure to soften my fall with his body. We laid there for a few minutes before I spoke up

"I guess you win, I never really thought I would."

"I'm sorry Maggie, I have to wonder though, what did I do to upset you so badly."

"You said that 'you needed some time away, a guys day, I took that as you needing to get away from me."

"Aw Maggie, I only said because the guys and I all went out to buy dresses for the girls for a surprise dinner for your birthday I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. Will you forgive me for being such an idiot."

"Oh Delos, yes! But shouldn't I be begging for forgiveness from you since I jumped to such absurd conclusions?"

"No, you don't have to, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

I smiled and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He picked me up, without breaking the kiss, in a bridal style carry. Delos walked back to the clearing, with me in his arms.

"Delos won this round, but I shall have my revenge," I laughed, and Delos smiled down at me.

"_We could have said tie, like Mary-Lynette and Ash.," _Delos sent to me over our soul mate link.

"_Yes but this way we have a better chance of tying the scores." _

"Alright once again the scores our tied, next is Keller and Galen," Rashel said unhappy. She walked back with me and Delos, to where the rest of the group were sitting on an outcrop of rock. She leapt the ten feet to the top where she folded into the open arms of Quinn. I looked at the rest of the people, Ash and Mary-Lynette were making out in a hollow in the rocks, Morgead was talking, animatedly, to a disbelieving Jez somewhere near the middle, and Poppy was leaning against James on the ground, in front of a little spring. Delos walked up a small natural staircase to sit where the rocks formed a natural bubble, holding me tighter in his arms. I was home again.

Keller's pov

I got up and nodded curtly at Galen we both ran off into the bushes at opposite ends of the clearing. I turned into my half and half form, to avoid ripping my clothes I had to take them off. Within half a second I felt coarse hair sprout from my skin and a long tail and short pointy ears grow out of me. I raised a hand and razor sharp claws came out. I ran back into the clearing, Galen wasn't back yet, I had finished changing first. I heard a rustling in the bushes and whirled around. Galen stepped forward and was in his half and half form. I long golden tail was swishing in the air, and his golden ears were straight up and swivelling. he was using all his senses. He leaped onto me and knocked me to the ground, he was getting ready to tear out my throat when I yelled,

"GALEN! It's me Keller, your soul mate!"

"I am aware," he snarled.

"Were only duelling, not killing each other."

He got off me, and went all the way to panther form, so did I. swiftly, I put my head down in a crouch, ready to pounce either way when needed. He cracked a smile, well, as best as you could when you were a panther. The trees around us were hiding the moonlight. I could see, because of my panther sight. Galen jumped, I expected him to try and get behind me like most panthers did, but instead, he went for a head-on attack. I sidestepped just in time, I pounced onto his back and spread myself out trying to flatten him to the ground, he bucked his hips and I went flying. We both ran at each other, and met in the middle. He head-butted me in the stomach, and I extended my claws into the thick flesh of his shoulders. I rolled on top of him, and once again he tried to buck me off, but this time I had to good of hold on him. He rolled again so that he was on me. I retracted my claws bucked him off, he went flying and hit a tree sliding down it. I ran over to him with my fastest speed, he wasn't moving, I shook him by the shoulders to see if he was unconscious. He made no move to show me he was still alive. Quickly I shifted back to my half and half form to be able to try and talk to him, that's when he attacked, he grabbed the long fur on my back in his jowls and threw me across the clearing. As I was in the air I shifted again to my panther form. As a cat always does, I landed on my feet. The real fight started now. Once again we ran at each other. This time we were both limping a bit. I knocked him to the ground and flattened my lanky body over his so s

he could not move, it was like a panther blanket. he rolled me over and tried the same thing I pressed all his nerve endings I could reach and her limbs retracted, leaving a golden panther curled up in a ball. I picked him up and carried him back to the rocks, whispering soothing words into his ear until he woke up. Galen acknowledged he had lost and was not surprised. The score was two to three for the girls, there was only three people left and next up was Thierry.

a/n sorry about always spelling Thierry's name wrong. I hope you liked this chapter, only three people left to fight who will win? Who will lose? What will the scores be? Find out in the next chapter of Shattered Heart. Btw this took up three pages on word im kinda impressed with myself.


	4. the fight part 3

a/n while i'm writing this while driving back from my grandmas and listening to fearless by Taylor swift. So its kind of based around that

Thierry pov

We stood outside in a huge clearing, the moon shining above us and no stars in sight. Hannah faced me with anger flashing in her eyes. I had to fight her. Totally not cool. I could see a tear drip down her cheek, and I started to walk towards her, she flinched, and took a step back. I stopped dead in my tracks, hurt was written across my face. She softened for a second and then quickly hardened up again.

"Hannah, honey, what happened, you can tell me, I love you," I whispered through our soul mate link

Out loud she laughed and through our link she yelled "Maybe Lupe will keep quiet for you, but you should check to see who else is around."

Hannah cut our link short. When I tried to reach her thoughts, I fell into an endless darkness. If she was serious about the two of us fighting, I would fight her, and I would win. I ran towards at my fastest speed, and she turned around and fled into the forest. With me at her heals. She screamed wordlessly, and I instantly slowed down, knowing that it was me who scared her so badly. I jumped into a grouping of three large redwoods, where I would follow her until we were far enough from the others so that I could talk to her out loud. For a while she ran, and I jumped from tree to tree. Many times I was sure that she had seen me, every time I would freeze and she would go on again. After at least ten minutes of running, the sun started to shine through the trees and Hannah started to slow. After another minute or so, she stopped and collapsed out of exhaustion. I dropped down beside her from the tree I was sitting in. I pulled her towards me, she tried to get away and I let her go. Hannah slid a little way away from me, but didn't run.

"Hannah, please, pretty please, tell me what I did to upset you."

A few plump tears rolled down her cheek, and then a cascade of more fell down. I moved towards her and she put her hand up in a motion to stop. I sat still and watched her.

"Timmy said that he over heard you talking to Lupe about how you wanted me to be less 'needy' and 'man up.'" she cried

"Oh Hannah, Hannah, why would you ever believe something absurd as that?"

"I don't know but why would Timmy lie to me about something like that? He is such a sweet little boy."

"Well, he is a seventeen year old in a four year old body who has had his mind corrupted by Hunter Redfern," I informed her

"I guess I see your point there but still."

"I think maybe we should get on our way back."

"Thierry, I think we should say that you won so then the score is tied, so if one of the girls that are left win, and one of them lose, it will be tied."

"Good idea Hannah,"

"So, how are we going to make this look like you won."

"Well, how about I pick you up in my arms and you pretend to be sore and tired?"

"Perfect, Thierry, I am tired and sore from all that running."

I picked her up in a bridal style carry, and she exaggerated how tired and sore she was. We walked into the clearing once again and all the soul mates were talking among themselves. Thea looked up at us, then whispered something to Rashel. Rashel also looked and frowned

"Clearly, Thierry has won this round, so once again the scores are tied and next up is Gillian and David."

I heard Rashel whisper something sarcastic to Thea that sounded suspiciously like "_surprise, surprise," I glared at her and snarled._

"_She put up a great fight, Rashel, just some people aren't cold hard rocks without hearts,"_

_Now Quinn jumped into my face and snarled at me. We were in a middle of a snarling match when Rashel spoke up. _

"_Thierry, you know nothing about me, just because you're the lord of the night world doesn't mean you can pick on me!" Rashel yelled into my ear._

_Hannah grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the rocks,_

"_Thierry, don't be such a jerk. Now go apologize to Rashel." she hissed at me._

"_Fine," I grumbled walking back out to where everyone was trying to calm down Quinn and Rashel. "I'm sorry, Rashel, for being such an insensitive jerk."_

"_I guess I forgive you," she sighed._

_We all walked away to our separate spots, and Gillian and David walked up to the middle and faced each other._

_David's pov_

_I stood in the clearing, sixteen pairs or eyes focused on me_

"_good luck," I heard Gillian whisper through our soul mate link._

_We stood facing each other when something started pushing against my mind. I pushed back and the thing pushed back even harder this time. I gathered all my strength and once again pushed against it. I felt the thing fly backwards. It was gone, I was ok. I talked too soon. I felt the thing slam itself against my head, and this time it got in. I saw in my head that it was a little beetle like insect. It wasn't a bug though because it was a grey see-through color, swirled with black shadows. The mysterious bugs legs grew longer until one reached through both or my legs and arms. Its feelers extended towards my head and connected to my brain. The insect was so big now its head was in my head, its torso was in my torso and so on. I tried to shoo it away, but it didn't work. My mouth laughed, but it wasn't me doing it, it was the invader, possessor. I felt my legs start to move forward, I tried to gain control back. It wouldn't let me. I tried again this time for my eyes. It let me have those. I tried for my ears and got those too. I tried for other things but it wouldn't let me have them. I had run across the clearing to where my dear Gillian had been standing before. She was now at the edge of the forest with a golden ball of flame growing in her hands. When the ball was about the size of her head, she whipped it at me. I side stepped and it flew into a tree. I ran at her again. This time knocking her into a tree. I heard the possessor snarl at her with my voice_

"_DO NOT SNARL AT HER!" I screamed to the insect._

"_Ah, but I have complete control over you so I may do what I like," the voice replied nonchalantly._

_Repeatedly I threw myself at the insect trying to get it to get away. Nothing happened. I imagined my hands pulling the insect out of my legs. The idea worked and I had control of my legs, I started to back away._

"_NOOOOOO! You found my weakness," the voice screamed at me_

"_Only I have control of my body."_

_Next I imagined pulling the insects arms out of mine, that worked too. When I had feeling in my arms again, I felt something soft in them. I looked down to see my hands wrapped around Gillian's neck. Her face was blue, and I instantly let go. I could see the light rise and fall of her chest, she was ok, but knocked out from lack of oxygen. I resumed my task of getting the bug out of me. Next was my head. That one went faster. The thing was getting weaker. Only the torso was left. I imagined hands picking it off and feet drop kicking it far, far, away. I dropped down to my knees and pulled Gillian's head into my lap, the color was returning to her face. _

"_Gillian, oh my Gillian, are you ok?" I sobbed_

_There was no answer from Gillian, I felt her pulse, she was still alive. I walked with her back to the springy moss in front or the rock bluff and set her down, rubbing her forehead with cold water from the spring. In the distance I heard Rashel saying that the boys had one up on the girls._

_Eric's P.O.V._

_This was it, it was down to us to decide how this battle went. If I won, the boys would win, if we tied the boys would win, if Thea won it would result in a tie. We faced each other in he clearing and the battle started. Thea whispered some words under her breath, no doubt a spell. Seconds later, a crackling ball of lightning flew right at me I turned and ran, narrowly dodging the ball_

"_So, how stupid is magic now?"_

_Another lightning ball flew at me and I ducked._

"_It isn't so stupid when it is almost taking your head off."_

_Three more lightning balls came at me, each almost killing me_

"_Thea, honey, what are you talking about, magic isn't stupid, I think it is awesome?" I yelled towards her_

"_Oh, sure, now it's cool, you're such a suck up."_

_She threw a few more lighting balls at me, one skimmed my arm. I looked down at the flesh, it burned to a crisp, then grew back instantly. I could still feel the pain though._

"_Nighty, night. Hope while your out you think about how 'stupid' magic is now." and with that another lightning ball hit me right in the chest and I fell to the ground hitting my head hard, my sight turned grey, then it faded away._

_Rashel's pov_

_I watched as Thea knocked out Eric, frankly I didn't think she had it in her. When he fell to the ground, I saw shock and sadness flash across her face. She ran to Eric, and kissed his face and cried over him. Quinn let go of me and walked over to Thea, he whispered something to her, and she nodded her head. Quinn picked Eric up and carried him to where Gillian had previously been lying. Thea started whispering things over top of him, Gillian quickly joined in. I guessed it was a spell to revive him. They were fine, so I stared to address the rest of the group._

"_The scores are tied four four, so what are we going to do now."_

"_I think us boys should go get checked by grandma Harman, because of what I have heard, none of us boys remember what you claimed we all did. Then when I was fighting Gillian, I felt something take over my body, I got it out just in time, it had complete control of me." David whispered_

"_Are you saying we have been possessed?" Quinn asked._

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Well then why are people trying to posses us to hurt our soul mates?," Thierry asked._

"_I think it is because they are trying to break up the soul mate couples. Just think about it, why would they make us do things to our soul mates that would upset them and make them leave?" David answered questioningly _

"_Well then, once Eric comes around we will all take the limo to grandma Harman's shop for a check-up," Thierry ordered_

"_All right," we all chorused. Thierry left the clearing, probably to go get Lupe to get the limo ready._

"_Nobody possesses me," Quinn growled through his teeth._

"_It's alright, they probably did it while you were sleeping or something so that way you couldn't resist them, because you didn't know," I whispered trying to calm him down._

"_I guess your probably right," his face softened a little bit and I kissed him on the cheek. He took my hand and we walked back to the house._

_a/n alright alright I know grandma Harman is supposed to be dead, but I liked her character so i'm keeping her_


	5. DEAD

a/n I have decide to do the rest in Rashel's pov unless I have to do a part where she isn't there. Btw I really need a better title for my story soul mates so you guys should read the prologue and tell me if you have any ideas

Disclaimer

Me: I am out of ideas, do you have any?

Mom; yeah, how about you write an article on how you don't own the night world

Chapter 5

I sat in the limo with Quinn beside me, and the rest of the circle daybreak couples around us. Nilsson was up front as a driver and Lupe was there as a body guard.

"Tell me again why Gillian and Thea can't just check out our brains?" Morgead asked

"It's because were not taught in medicine and if its strong enough to get into your guys' brains it must be too strong for us to tell." Thea answered for the fifth time that day.

"Now I get it"

"Oh really you couldn't get it the first four times, but on the fifth you get it, amazing," Jez critiqued

"Sorry, Jez"

"Were here," Thea called to us getting out first.

We all walked around to the back of the shop, where a black dahlia was painted on the door. Thea opened it and was instantly being hugged by Grandma Harman and Blaise.

"Thea, what happened, why are you here?" she looked up and saw the rest of us "and why is the rest of circle daybreak with you?"

"Well, Ms. Harman," I started

"Please, Rashel, call me Grandma Harman."

"Ok, Grandma Harman, all of the boys have been upsetting us, but they claim not to remember it. So all of us girls challenged them to a duel, When David started to fight Gillian, something took over his mind, he kicked it out before to much damage was done, and now he thinks that the boys are possessed. We came to you to see if you could tell us who's possessed and who is doing it.

"I will try, Blaise, Thea, go get the spare chairs, enough for everyone to sit on."

A little while later, everyone was sitting on metal fold up chairs, while Grandma Harman went around holding all of the boys' heads, whispering spells above them. After a little while she talked to the rest of us who were eating some lunch, made by Blaise.

"The boys who have been possessed are, David, Morgead, Quinn, James, Galen, Eric. I cant tell who did it, but I know that it is a vampire, it is a lamia, not made."

"Quinn and Thierry are out." Ash informed.

Quinn and Thierry both shot him impatient glares.

"The vampire is very powerful, because I could barely tell."

"Oh, well if the Vampire is powerful, Ash is out," Quinn said snidely.

Everyone laughed, but Ash who was Glaring intensely at Quinn.

"Timmy," that was the only thing Thierry said.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"It's Timmy who is doing it."

"No it isn't, Timmy wouldn't do that, he's my little brother."

"Well then do you have a reason for why he lied to my Hannah about how he overheard me telling Lupe that I wanted her to be 'less needy' and 'man up'?"

"It was probably another one of his pranks, there is no need to jump to conclusions, Thierry."

"Well he is our only lead so we might as well investigate," Keller cut in

"Who are you? A detective?" I asked

"Hey, Hey, there is no need to have a cat fight," Galen laughed.

Keller and I both shot an angry glare at him, then each other. I walked out of the store pulling Quinn with me.

_A little while later…_

_I marched through the doors, Thierry hot on my heels._

"_TIMMY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I yelled_

"_I don't want to…" he whispered._

"_RIGHT NOW, TIMMY, OR I AM COMING UP AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY."_

"_No!" he said stubbornly._

"_ONE…TWO…TH-"_

_Before I could finish my sentence, I could here the soft pitter, patter of Timmy's footsteps on the hardwood above us. Seconds later Timmy appeared cowering behind the smooth banister of the curving mahogany staircase. Thierry flashed past me, with his vampire speed, up to where Timmy was on top of the stairs. Before I could tell Timmy to watch, or Thierry to wait, Thierry had Timmy around the neck, cutting of his air. Timmy's face was starting to turn blue and purple. Lightning fast, I ran up the stairs, and started pounding on his back trying, futile, to get him to let go. Quinn, Ash and Morgead ran up beside us. Quinn pulled me back from Thierry, Morgead pulled Thierry back from Timmy, and Ash held on to Timmy to keep him from running away._

"_Now can we get this dealt with in a civil manor?" Morgead asked us._

"_Sure I can, if Thierry stops trying to kill my little brother."_

"_Sorry Rashel and Timmy for beating Timmy up," he apologized lamely_

"_Timmy," I said sweetly, "do you know anything about how the boys are being possessed?"_

"_yep, Hunter and me are trying to break up all the soul mate couples, he didn't tell me why, but I trust him, he raised me. Unlike you."_

_Everyone in the room stared at him with astonishment and anger._

"_Oh crap, did I say that out loud?"_

_We all shook our heads in unison. How could my own little brother do that to me, I tried to find him. I tried to get revenge. Now he hates me. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, and I ran out of the room. I jumped face first onto mine and Quinn's bed and started to cry. A few seconds later I felt a warm hand rub calming circles on my back to calm me down. _

"_Quinn how could he say that? For twelve years I tried to get revenge for him and he doesn't even care."_

"_It's ok Rashel, he didn't mean it, he is just trying to get you mad."_

_At that moment I heard screams erupting from downstairs, I raced down there to see what was happening. Timmy was lying on the ground with a wooden stake through his heart._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TIMMY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"_

"_oh, but it is my time Rashel. I'm sorry about what I said it was horrible, I'm sorry for trying to break the soul mate couples up, Hunter is hiding out in a bungalow three hours north of Los Angeles, to kill him you have to use a…" Timmy took in a wheezing breath and was still. Dead. The word echoed through my mind. The world started to come back to me, and I heard my name being called._

"_who. Did. This." I whispered angrily_

_Everyone looked pointedly at Ash, Morgead and, Thierry. Calmly I walked up to the and whispered the same thing to all three of them. "You might have killed Timmy. I will make you pay. Not right now. There are more important things to do. I will no get you when you are expecting it. And not when you aren't expecting it." _

_With that I walked out of the front door pulling Quinn with me. We got in the pitch black Porsche and started to drive to L.A. soon enough I heard the engines of four other cars behind me._

_a/n I almost cried when Timmy died this story is writing itself I did not expect this to happen please comment_


	6. slipped away

a/n ahhhhhh chapter six didn't actually think I would make it this far have no fear this story has only a few more chapters, please review if you want me to make a sequel if I get at least four yeses I will make a sequel

Disclaimer

Personal info

Age: 13

Height: 5'9

Gender: female

Do you own the night world: no

I woke up lying on an unfamiliar bed and was about to sit up and try to figure out where I was, when everything came crashing down on me. I struggled to get up, the weight was too much. Once again I tried to get up this time I succeeded. I looked around, Keller, Galen, Morgead, Jez, Gillian, David, and Quinn were all playing poker with catnip. You could see by the huge pile that Keller was winning, where did they get the catnip? Keller must have had it, she is a member of the feline family. As I finished scanning the room, I saw a chocolate muffin and what looked to be a coffee or hot chocolate from McDonalds. I pounced on it and took a huge bite out of the muffin, delicious, I took a swig of what I found to be hot steaming coffee and two creams, my favourite. I sighed, and everyone laughed. After I had finished breakfast they had cleaned up the poker things, and all had taken showers, so it was my turn. I walked into the bathroom, the floors were tilled were a sterile white, each shining perfectly. The walls were blue swirled with white, which gave it the affect of swirling waves. I turned on the steaming shower water and stepped in. I used the complimentary shampoo, and soap to wash and stepped out of the shower. I dried off, put on my clothes, and tied my hair back into a pony tail. I walked back into the room, everyone was sitting there ready, waiting for me to leave. How did I always become the one they're waiting on? I stuffed any soap we could use into my black duffle bag and zipped it up.

All of our group walked out of the expensive hotel where our cars were waiting for us. Quinn and I got back in to the same car. Ash started walking over to us, I glared at him which made him go into the last car with Maggie and Delos. in front of them was Gillian, David, Thea, and Erik. The third car was filled with, Keller, Galen, Jez, and Morgead. Directly behind us was, Poppy, James, Thierry, and Hannah. Five sleek black cars pulled out of the parking lot a drove down the highway.

_Eight hours of driving later…_

"Ok, Quinn, Timmy told us to drive three hours north of Los Angeles, so if were going one hundred miles per hour it would be about three hundred miles."

The ride was quiet. I was still angry with Ash, Morgead, and Thierry, for killing Timmy. An hour had gone by like this and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Quinn, are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. What made you think that?"

"You haven't said a word to me the whole trip."

"I just thought that after what happened at the house you would want to have some time alone,"

"Oh, well thank you,"

"Do you want to listen to some music to get your mind off things?"

"Sure."

Quinn turned the stereo on and the lyrics or slipped away by Avril Lavigne blasted out. He went to turn it off but I stopped him, and listened

_I wish that I could see you againI know that I can'tOoooohI hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearlyThe day you slipped awayWas the day I found it won't be the sameOooohI had my wake upWon't you wake upI keep asking whyAnd I can't take itIt wasn't fakeIt happened, you passed byNow you are gone, now you are goneThere you go, there you goSomewhere I can't bring you backNow you are gone, now you are goneThere you go, there you go,Somewhere your not coming backThe day you slipped awayWas the day I found it won't be the same no...The day you slipped awayWas the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...Na na, na na na, na naI miss you _

_The song ended and Quinn looked over at me, my eyes filled with tears and for the second time, since I was four, I cried. Quinn put an arm around me, and we stayed like that for a long time._

_a/n sorry its so short but I wanted to put this in and I wanted to have the next chapter by itself REVEIW_


	7. a cat has nine lives

a/n alas this will probably be the last chapter of my story, unless you all want a sequel if so just review and say yes this is going to be epic

Disclaimer: I do not own the night world

It had been three hours since we drove out of Los Angeles, and we could see a house off in the distance, there was a good chance that it was Hunter's. Quinn pushed the peddle to the floor and shot forward. Behind me I grabbed my bokken and my double knife. We pulled up to the driveway and stopped. I started forward to the house, when Quinn threw his arm out to stop me. I rolled my eyes and let him pass me. Behind us were Ash, Thierry, Morgead, James, Delos, Mary-Lynette, Gillian, Poppy, Jez, and Keller and Galen who were both in their half and half forms. Everyone else stayed at the vehicles so they would be out of a danger. I tried the doorknob, and it swung inward. We stalked forward silently, checking all the rooms. Know one was there. I started to get an uneasy feeling, it was too quiet. Quinn opened a door to the backyard, and we saw Hunter Redfern sitting with his back to us. I raced forward, my bokken ready to stake him through the heart. I was halfway towards him when I ran into a wall of energy.

"Ahhhhh, Young Rashel, I knew you would be the first one to try, I am very surprised you let Quinn change you into what you killed your whole life. Who would like to try next? Quinn, Ash, you two were always feisty ones. Or maybe Jez and Morgead, you did have that wonderful gang going. Maybe it will be my dear grandson Delos, you have all that blue fire, why wont you use it?" We all stared at him our mouths open.

"So, Hunter, you've decided to fight like a chicken and hide behind your little force field's?" I asked tauntingly.

"Rashel what are you doing?" Quinn hissed, pulling me back to the group. I shot looks at Jez and Keller, they were in on the plan too.

"Come on Hunter, you cant fight us? you're scared of a few kids?" Jez asked. Morgead trying to get her to stop. Hunters face got redder at every comment.

"I thought you were so mighty, Hunter, before you had me quaking in my boots. But, alas your just a big baby." Keller Stated.

"I AM NOT A BABY OR A CHICKEN!" Hunter boomed. Obviously some of the boys had caught on now.

"Oh really, you sure had me fooled," Ash said, faking surprise.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ASH!"

"Hunter, do you need your ears checked, or is that just your stupidity acting up again?" Morgead asked sincerely.

"I AM NOT STUPID, I KNOW WAY MORE THAN ALL YOU FOOLISH DAYBREAKERS!"

"Like what?" Thierry asked curiously.

"Like how all of the soul mates are needed to find the wild power," Hunter replied, beaming with smugness.

"Oh, that's an interesting piece of information," Quinn expressed.

"Do you have any more things that you know better than us 'foolish day breakers?'" Delos asked.

"Yeah, the last wild power is in America."

"Thank you, that narrows down our search quite a lot," Galen acknowledged, wanting to be apart of the conversation too.

"Wait, what? YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Life is a vicious circle," I stated simply.

"I AM SOOOOO GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU NOW! GUARDS!"

Vampires, werewolves, and 'shifters appered out of nowhere, surronding us. Hunter laughed maniacly and the guards came in closer,

"it's now or never," I whispered to myself. Raising my bokken, I stepped forward into the path or two vampires.

"Oh look, it's one puny little vampire," one of the vampires laughed.

"Have you ever heard of the 'cat?'" I asked.

"Yeah, that stupid vampire hunter?" the second vampire mocked,

As him and the other one laughed, I stabbed the one who called me 'stupid' through the heart.

"The kitten has claws," I recited.

"Y-you're the c-cat?" the other one stuttered with fear,

"I'm not a 'puny little vampire' anymore am I?" I asked.

"No, but I can still beat you!" he yelled.

The vampire jumped at me, and I jumped up at last minute, landing on his back, surely crushing a few ribs. He reached up and pulled my legs out from under me. I couldn't lose zanshin. I fell to the ground, hard, and instantly got up again. He took a step to the left, trying to get behind me. I took a step to the left starting to circle him. We circled a few times. I knew I had to end this soon. Everyone else was fighting multipple opponets at a time. The vampire aimed to disarm me, I could have easily blocked but I let my sword fall to the ground. He went in for the kill, but I was faster. I slid easily past his sword and lodged my wooden knife right into his chest. I pulled it out cleaning it on his jeans and grabbed my bokken from the ground and ran over to jez who was surrounded by three shape shifters, two werewolfs and a vampire. I ran up behind the vampire and staked him.

"Took you long enough," Jez joked.

"Sorry, I was kicking some scum buckets butt who was making fun of the cat."

"Awww Rashel, your so protective of your past identity."

"Whatever," I yelled at her, calmly sending a dagger through one of the shape shifters.

"You really got yourself in to a situation here Jez."

"Yeah, I know, now less talk more staking," She laughed, Staking two Werewolfs at a time. There were only two left, a shape shifter who had turned into his bear form, and a werewolf who was also changed. I went for the bear, and Jez went for the 'wolf. We pulled out our weapons and high fived each other.

"Well I am off to go help Morgead, theres no doubt he got himself into something," Jez sighed running off. I looked around to see that Mary-lynette, poppy, and Gillian were all knocked out in a cornor. They were probably the ones who were in the least amount of danger. I saw Quinn fighting a Strong looking Vampire, and a werewolf creeping up behind him. Quinn had no idea he was there, so if I didn't do something soon, Quinn would be done for. I pulled my silver dagger out of its sheath in my wooden knife and raced forward. The werewolf landed with a thud that distracted the Vampire from the fight. It gave Quinn enough time to kill him.

"Thanks," he panted.

"That's what soul mates are for."

Quinn rolled his eyes, and we ran off to find everyone else. Around the corner of the building, everyone was sitting by the wall, talking. Mary-lynette, Poppy, and Gillian, must have regained consiusness while we were fighting.

"We thought you two were dead," Keller stated with only a little bit of worry still in her voice.

"Nope you cant lose us that easily," Quinn said smoothly.

"Have any of you seen Hunter?" I asked

"I saw him run into the house when the battle started," Delos said helpfully.

"Well then what are we sitting here for, we have to go kill him."

"Rashel don't you rember, we have alredy killed him twice, once on that island, and second when Delos and Maggie were still in the dark kingdom, he's imortal."

"No he isn't, Timmy said that there was a way to kill him," I argued.

"Ok let's go find him, but when this ends badly, I'm gonna say I told you so."

"You do that Quinn," I said walking towars the dorr, everyone else following me. Just as I turned the handle, I heard a voice behind me.

"You cannot kill me now, you cannot kill me later, that cat has nine lives, just as I."

I whirled around and saw Hunter sitting on that bench again. I ran at him and staked him through the heart, he just laughed.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet, I will be popping up soon. Goodbye for now." and with that hunter faded away into the air.

"Wow," James said, awestruck by the whole thing.

I started to walk away, disappointed, when someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. It was Ash, Morgead and Thierry, everyone else had already left.

"Rashel were sorry for killing Timmy, it was a stupid thing to do, will you please forgive us?" Thierry asked for the group.

"No," I said.

"Please Rashel, we will do anything," Ash said getting down on his knees ready to start begging me.

"No," I said again.

"Rashel come on, you are the best friend a guy can have when your not mad at us," Morgead begged. I was about to say no when I saw the sincere looks on their faces.

"Ok, I'll forgive you guys but I will still get my revenge, just not as durastc as I planned."

"So are we cool?" Ash asked me

"Yeah were cool,"

"Then I'm riding back with you and Quinn," Ash stated running towards our car.

a/n ta da, this is the end of Shattered heart. I have already have got a few people wanting me to make a sequel, but I would still want more people to want it too so hit that review button and tell me your answer. If I fo make a sequel, I will say it is the sequel to shattered heart in the summary, but for now im going to work on soul mates and truth or dare.


End file.
